Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P./Transcript
[The episode starts with Numbuhs 2,3,4 and 5 eating ice cream. They are walking on the street and there is no Numbuh 1.] Numbuh 2: Hey! When is Numbuh 1 coming back from his top secret mission? Numbuh 5: I don't know, he didn't say. You know how mysterious he likes to be. Numbuh 4: I wish I could go on a secret mission. I'd be all WAM, and KABOOM, and *gets hit by a shoe* AAAAAH UGH! DCFDTL (who arrive in a ball): Hello, Kids Next Door. We're here to finally strike your posteriors with our feet. Numbuh 3(chewing): You're here for what? DCFDTL: Kick your butts. Numbuh 3 '''*gets kicked* AAAAAAAH! '''Numbuh 5: Alright you creeps, let's *gets kicked* Ow! DCFDTL: Next! Numbuh 2: No! N-No, I-- *Numbuh 1 appears from the sky* ''' '''Numbuh 1: '''Hey, you didn't start the fight without ME, did you? '''DCFDTL: Uh, oh. Numbuh 2: Numbuh 1! Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door! Battle stations! And have a ball. Numbuhs 5 and 3 agreeing and laughing Numbuh 5: Let's do this! Numbuh 5: Five! *spins the ball* Numbuh 4: Four! *hits the ball with a traffic sign* Numbuh 3: Three! *launches the ball like volleyball* Numbuh 2: laughs *pretends it's a circle ball* Numbuh 1 (smirking): One. Numbuh 1: Remember this, DCFDTL. If you ever want your butts kicked, you know when to find the Kids Next Door. Sector V begin to laugh at them. Numbuh 5: 'That's a good one baby! '''Sudden thunder strikes and rain starts to pour; Sector V run away, groaning. ' 'Numbuh 3: '''Get me outta here! '''DCFDTL are left behind and soaked in rain. ' '''DCFDTL: Father is...most unsatisfied. the DCFDTL's house, they stand behind Father's chair Father: I am most unsatisfied. DCFDTL: Yes, father. Father: At first, those kids next door were a minor nuisance. That's why I addressed a few of them with instruction. But because of your failures, they constantly interfere with my skills to have adults rule the world! That angers me. I will no longer tolerate failure. Destroy the Kids Next Door, or else! DCFDTL: Yes, yes we promise Father: Well, what are you waiting for! DCFDTL: Can we borrow the really really incredibly destructive machine? Pretty please. Father: OK, OK, but I don't want to see so much distraction when you're done. You understand? DCFDTL: Thank you, Father. *laughing* Numbuh 5: Well, that much for the big bad delightful children. Numbuh 2: Yeah, that was too easy. Numbuh 3: Well, I'm glad that Numbuh 1 showed up. Numbuh 4: Yeah, he wacked them good. Numbuh 1: Oh, nonsense. Teamwork saved the day, guys. Numbuh 4: Yeah, but still Numbuh 1, you got 'em good! Those (inaudible) didn't know what hit them. Numbuh 3 hits Numbuh 4 with a towel, and he says : Hey, very funny! *a machine appears in the streets and crushes some cars* Numbuh 2: So, Numbuh 1, what was your secret mission about? Numbuh 1: *sigh* It was that time again. Time to decomission overaged Kids Next Door. Some of them wouldn't leave without a fight. Numbuh 4: But that's what happens when you turn 13, right. You can't be one of the Kids Next Door if you're not a kid! Numbuh 1: There's other rules, but it doesn't make it any easier. Numbuh 5: Well then, the rules stink. Numbuh 1: Cheer up. At least we're not growing up for a long time, right? Numbuh 2: I guess so. There can't be anything worse than leaving the Kids Next Door. DCFDTL: *knocking on the door* Knock, knock. DCFDTL crushes the door, and a big part of the wall. DCFDTL: Hello, Kids Next Door. Perhaps you'd like to try kicking our mysterious now! Numbuh 3: Yay! 4th of July! Numbuh 3: Not 4th of July? Arggh! everyone screams and runs away DCFDTL: Where do you think you're going, Numbuh 1? Numbuh 1: I am not going anywhere, but you're going *gets his butt spanked* OW!OW!OW! DCFDTL are laughing. Numbuh 1: Numbuh 3, we need hippy hop. NOW! Numbuh 3: We're ready to play! Gotcha, Numbuh 3! I gotcha! DCFDTL: Ta da! Numbuh 1: Numbuh 5! Activate the treehouse defense screen! Numbuh 5:'''Numbuh 5's bringing out the big guys, baby! Have a blast, suckers! *the lasers are bouncing off the DCFDTL's robot, and they hit Numbuh 5 and the treehouse.* '''DCFDTL: Come on, Kids Next Door, you can do better than that! Numbuh 2: Hey, stink machine! Bet you can't catch me! WOOHOO, WEE, YEAH! Numbuh 4: Thanks for keeping 'em busy, Numbuh 2. I'll take over from here, Numbuh 4 style! Numbuh 4 hits them and they scream. Numbuh 4: Tell me when you've had enough. I ain't got whole day to smack your robot, you know! DCFDTL: Don't worry, we won't waste anymore of your time. Numbuh 4 screaming Numbuh 2: Numbuh 1, are you some sort of plan? DCFDTL: Yeah, Numbuh 1. Don't you have a plan or something! Come back! We only want to play! Numbuh 1 running and sighing, and fighting with them. When he loses the fight, he screams. DCFDTL: Well, well, well. Now that we've established who can kick who in the (inaudible), we'll make Kids Next Door into the Kids no more! Numbuh 1: NO, not that! DCFDTL: Yes, Nigel! That! Numbuh 1: You can't do that to me! DCFDTL: Yes, we can. Numbuh 1 gets hit by an age ray and scrams. DCFDTL:' So much for the Kids Next Door and their glorious leader. Ahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! END OF PART 1 PART 2 STARTS Numbuh 5: Numbuh 1! Numbuh 1! Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 3 search for him in the ruins, and Numbuh 3 finds him, and he's an adult now. Numbuh 1: What? I'm an adult! The Delightful children used an age changing ray on me! Numbuh 2: So, what do we do now? Numbuh 4: Yeah! We need a plan to get even with those treehouse wrecking DCFDTL! Numbuh 1: That's your problem now. Numbuh 5: Say what? Numbuh 1: I can't be a KND operative anymore. I'm not a kid. Numbuh 3: You can be! We need you! DCFDTL beat them with you! Numbuh 1: Look at me! I'm a grownup. There are no grownups in the KND! That's the rules! Don't you get it? They won! I lost the battle, the treehouse and my childhood. Numbuh 5: Hold up, Numbuh 1. The rules say we need a leader. And that's you! Numbuh 3: Yeah! Numbuh 1: Nice try, Numbuh 5. But no seal. If you guys were even seen with me you could get kicked out of the KND. Now, if you children will excuse me, I gotta go get a job. TWO WEEKS LATER Numbuhs 2,3,4 and 5 sitting in a box, calling it their new treehouse. They notice an icecream truck. Numbuh 4: That's it! I'm not gonna spend the rest of my life in this cruddy box! Let's go get some icecream! Numbuh 2: It's not the same without Numbuh 1. Numbuh 4: We used to go to dangerous missions. We can get some icecream without Numbuh 1. What is wrong with you guys? Are we men, or are we kids? All of them agreeing and running towards the icecream truck. Numbuh 2: I guess that's that. Numbuh 4: Oh no, it's not! Hey! We want some i-i-i Numbuh 1! Mr. Uno: That's Mr. Uno to you! Numbuh 2: Cool! If you're the icecream man that means free icecream! Numbuh 3: Yaaay! Icecream party! All of them laughing, but Mr. Uno trying to shut them up, unsuccessfully. Mr. Uno: SHUT UP! I work for the tasty taste icecream company, and I sell icecream to responsible adults! So why don't you kids go and play or whatever it is that children do? Numbuh 3: Ok, then I'll have a popstickle! Mr. Uno gets angry. GET OUT!!! OUT!!! OOOOUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT! Numbuh 5: You know, you used to be cool because the team meant more to you than anything. Including yourself. But now you're a selfish old crack. It's not your age that changed, Mr. Uno. It's you. Mr. Uno: Selfish. When you're an adult, you'll learn that every man works for himself. And you'll learn that the hard way. Numbuh 4: We gotta do something to change Numbuh 1 back to Numbuh 1! Numbuh 2: Maybe we can sneak into the DCFDTL's mansion, get that device and change Numbuh 1 back to a kid. Numbuh 5: Forget it. If Mr. Uno want's to be a jerk for the rest of his life, Numbuh 5 says let it. Numbuh 3: Numbuh 5, how can you be so mean? You call Numbuh 1 selfish, but you won't even help him. Numbuh 5: Numbuh 3! Attacking the DC wouldn't be easy. Numbuh 3: We don't care. Numbuh 5: We don't even have any of our technology weapons. Numbuh 2: We'll come up with something. Numbuh 5: We maybe turn into adults ourselves. Numbuh 4: Noone's a kid forever. Numbuh 5:' Alright, KND, battle stations! Ready, fire away! DCFDTL: Boring. I almost miss those pesky KND. Numbuh 5: We really missed you guys too. Now hand over that device, you freaks! DCFDTL: Jenkinks! Destroy our guests! Oops. Numbuh 4: Oh no, you don't! Let's go! All of them fighting for the device and turning themselves into adults, babies, teenagers. DCFDTL: Enough! This ends now! Once we adjust the device to Age 0, you will disappear forever! You should've known you're a threat to us without numbuh (Numbuh 1 is about to crash to the mansion, so they run away.) OAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Numbuh 1: Race and chase with a deliverer. Numbuh 5, remind me to give you free icecream after I take care of these creeps. Numbuh 5: You got it, Mr. Uno Numbuh 1: That's Numbuh 1 to you. Alright you brats, give me that device! DCFDTL: Why would we give it to you? Numbuh 1: Because I'm an adult. And goody goody little kids like you have to obey adults. So, give me. DCFDTL: No fair. Numbuh 1: Who said that life is fair? Father comes into room Everyone but Numnuh 1: FATHER!? Father: Bravo, Mr. Uno. Skillfully managed to trick bunch children. Question is : Do you have what it takes to play with big boys? Numbuh 1: Yeah, nice fireworks. I'll see you in preschool. Father: We won't be needing toys now, will we Mr. Uno? Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! So shall we proceed? NUmbuh 1: Bring it on! Father: With pleasure. I should have destroyed you and your friends a long time ago. I was thinking my children could take care of such a minor annoyance, but they are a disappointment. Numbuh 1 and Father are fighting. DCFDTL: Having fun? Father: Bravo, Mr.Uno! Now have my full attention! Numbuh 1: Hah! You're all talk like a big matchstick. My grandma has a better aim than you. Numbuh 4: Oh man !He melted my rudy judy supreme! Numbuh 1: Guys get over here quickly! Give me an icecream! Numbuh 3: Ok! Do you want a butterstoch cranberry's world, or my favorite a great for sugar, or again there's always the yummy bear pap-pap. Numbuh 1: All of them! Just give me all of them! They are throwing icecreams. Father: I said enough! Well now, it seems that icecream business just isn't for you, Mr. Uno. I think it's time you are fired! Numbuh 1: I promised my teammates free icecream, but I think they might share it. Father: No, stop it! Numbuh 1: Chill out! Numbuh 2: Mr. big numbuh 1, I found that age ray thing, what should we do with it? Numbuh 1: I know exactly what to do with it, Numbuh 2. Okay, DCFDTL. Remember this, if you or your father want your butts kicked, you know where to find us. KND, let's go gome! Numbuh 4: Oh man, this is depressing! Numbuh 2: Yeah, it'll take forever to fix. Numbuh 1: It's ok Numbuh 2, we're not growing up for a long long time. So let's get your work guys! ---- END TRANSMISSION Category:Transcripts